1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wearable device, and particularly relates to a wearable device with an antenna element formed by a conductive frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication technology, the research and development related to integrating the mobile communication function into wearable devices (e.g. smart watches, smart glasses, etc.) are now very popular and prosperous. Due to the feature of being easy to wear, the hardware space of the wearable devices tends to be limited. Accordingly, the space for disposing an antenna element in the wearable devices is even more limited. However, the antenna element requires an appropriate size to achieve the required radiation characteristic. Thus, how to design the antenna element in the limited space of wearable devices to maintain the convenience of wearing the wearable devices is now an issue for the manufactures to work on.